pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
I LOST my horse in Minecraft (REAL TEARS) - Part 4
Minecraft Part 4, titled I LOST my horse in Minecraft (REAL TEARS), was the fourth episode in the MINECRAFT EPIC series. Felix travels around his world, repeatedly losing his horse. Plot Overview Episode begins with PewDiePie noticing the Enderman near his house while upgrading his house. He starts to chase him while he kills a fish and steals the block. He decides to kill the Enderman, but he quickly attacks Pewds and then kills him, so he leaves him alone and collects back his stuff and returns back home. He finishes the stairs and decides to paint his bed red, because when he started playing Minecraft all the beds were red. Also he makes a pool in his house to have fishes inside. Then he makes a fishing rod goes fishing in the sea, but failing to fish with rod he goes Swedish style and gets a fish with bucket. He releases the fish into his pool and returns to the sea. Pewds catches some more fishes and tries to get a Sproot, Turtle and Kitty the same way, but fails both times. This started the meme of Felix putting any mob in bucket. Then he heads to sand village, stays there for night and then trying to trade, finding out Villagers want leather. Then he returns home and notices his Indoor Fishes are all in same angle of pool. Later he gets to his farm to kill some cows and get the leather, but fails with his animals escaping as a result. He chases the escaped ones to kill them because of his camp's rules. Then he goes to the village with Joergen and finds out he has not enough leather, so he decides to go on exploring his world, to make this he needs a compass. Far away from home he finds a hole and leaves Joergen for some time. He gets some coal, gets out of cave and surprisingly finds Joergen disappeared. He looked from high hills, asked other mobs, but no one had saw him. As it was getting darker he returned home to sleep. Very next morning he continues the search and finally finds his best friend. He continued the adventures and found a shipwreck, so he left Joergen again. He finds an enchanted armor, but loses his horse again. After some time he finds Pillagers and assumes, that they kidnapped Joergen. He kills them and searches Joergen in cave, but finds nothing. Somehow he hears Joergen's sounds, but dont sees him, so in the night he builds a giant towers to notice him, but also gets no results. Next day he tries to lure him with wheat and suddenly finds him in woods. While coming back he finds a donkey and leaves Joergen again to tame him. But when he turns around he finds Joergen lost again. That donkey would later be tamed and named Bernie in part 20. List of appearences * PewDiePie * The Tree of Life (unnamed) * Enderman * Joergen * Indoor Fishes * Turtle * Pillagers * Bernie (unnamed) Quotes "Get out of my property, I have a gun!" "This is how we fish in Sweden: with buckets." "I looked away for one second and then he was gone!" "He must've fall in hole or something, he must be so scared..." "Hey, what the hell are you? You try to kill me - I kill you!" "Are you kidding me? JOEEEEERGEEEEEEN!!!!!" Category:Minecraft